


Strange and Unusual

by Cateyes315



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315
Summary: Loki meets the newest member of the Avengers. Thor describes her as "strange even for a mortal" which of course piques Loki's interest.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Strange and Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Writing Challenge by thesadhatter on Tumblr. It is my first ever fanfic and I'm quite happy with it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos & comments are appreciated

It started out as what seemed like an ordinary day, Loki groaned at the thought of putting up with the blundering idiots that called themselves "the Avengers". A meeting had been called to introduce a new member of the team and ALL in the tower were strongly encouraged to attend. Loki was slightly curious as he had only heard that this new member was not like most mortals, making her a mystery to him. Before they filed in he had already found a wall to lean against, which gave him the advantage of seeing without feeling like he was being smothered: after all he did like his personal space.

Y/N was nervous as this would be the first time she officially met the Avengers and she was meeting them all at once. Fury said it would make for an easier transition for everyone, but that didn't help her anxiety. When she walked in the room it appeared to be empty so she took a moment to calm herself by singing her favorite song softly under her breath, and took deep calming breaths.

Loki watched quietly as the stunning woman walked in. He soon heard her beautiful voice softly drifting his way, singing a soft unfamiliar song, but it seemed to ease some of the visible tension in her shoulders. He watched her intently trying to figure out who she was but not wanting to startle her, or to stop her beautiful singing. He was drawn in by her beauty and voice and couldn't stop watching her.

Just as Loki was about to make himself known and ask her who she was, someone just outside the door got her attention and asked her to follow them to Fury. Y/N walked back out of the room without even knowing Loki was standing there.

As she walked away Loki couldn't help but stare at where she had been standing. He was brought back to his senses when he heard the others walking down the hall to the meeting room: the room he was currently in. He braced himself for the onslaught of loud voices and annoying people.

Fury walked to the front of the room once everyone had walked in the room and settled in their chairs, except Loki who always insisted on standing away from everyone else. When he first refused to sit Fury would try to persuade him to join them, but eventually realized he was just wasting his breath so he let Loki be. Fury cleared his throat to get everyone's attention focused on him.

"We have a new member joining the team and you will treat her with respect." Fury said, glaring at everyone, but especially Loki.

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes at Fury’s remark and instead, directed a glare at him. Obviously he would treat this new member with all the respect she deserved. Besides not only had he not met this girl but, he didn’t know how she felt about him after New York. Even though he tried to tell the Avengers that he was being controlled, they didn’t believe him, so he showed them the same indifference they showed him. He didn’t hate any of them, not really, Loki just treated him the way they did him.

As Fury finished talking he motioned for Y/N to come forward and join him at the front of the room. 

“This is Y/N. I’m sure Stark will have a nickname picked out for her soon.” Fury glared at Tony, “Don’t annoy her or I won’t be held responsible for her reaction.”

Loki had started to let his mind wander until Y/N walked past him towards the front of the room. He caught his breath as he realized it was the same beautiful woman with the beautiful voice that had been in the room earlier. Loki sincerely hoped she was as sweet as her face and voice suggested, and not like the rest of them, judging without knowing or believing the full story. He found himself wondering just what her powers or skills were that led her to join the Avengers and that made his oaf of a big brother comment about her not being like “most normal mortals”.

Y/N shyly glanced around the table at the Avengers and said hello to everyone. She thanked them for letting her join the team, promising to be a good asset and addition to the team, while also silently promising herself to try and not let her anxiety get the best of her especially on a mission. Proper introductions were made and she felt herself being somewhat drawn to Loki, although she couldn’t explain why especially since they didn’t know each other. Y/N also felt like someone was watching her and when she subtly glanced around she realized it was Loki, so she smiled at him on her way towards him.

Loki saw her coming his way and couldn’t decide if he should stay and talk to her, or leave the room and let everyone else get to know her first. Before he could make up his mind either way Thor made it up for him by asking him to come away and discuss some boring thing. Well Loki assumed it boring anyway, since it dragged him away from properly meeting Y/N. When they had gotten away from the others Thor felt it his duty to remind Loki to ‘Play nice and try to befriend the strange mortal’. 

Loki started to ask why he called Y/N strange but was interrupted by Bruce, or ‘Jolly Green’ as Stark referred to him, pulling Thor away to discuss something. Loki wasn’t sure what it was, nor did he really care. With his brother walking away Loki headed to the Library to read.

Y/N had wandered the halls in an effort to get away from the large crowd of people in the meeting room and found herself quietly singing in the Library, looking for a good book to read. She heard someone walking towards the Library and switched from singing to humming so low only she could hear it. She was always self conscious about her looks and her voice so she tried not to let others hear her when she sang. She was suddenly aware of a new yet calming presence behind her, and felt a pair of eyes watching her.

Loki slowed down when he heard Y/N singing softly and sweetly in the Library. When she abruptly stopped he assumed she had sensed his presence and just didn’t want him to hear her. He walked into the Library and began to browse the shelves while trying to decipher where the soft humming noise was coming from. As he rounded a corner he saw Y/N and realized she hadn’t stopped the song, just started humming it very softly. Loki leaned against the shelf watching and listening to her for a moment before she stopped and turned toward him.

Y/N stopped humming and turned to the presence that apparently belonged to the one and only Loki. Though why she found his presence calming she wasn’t sure. One thing she knew for sure was she hadn’t had the chance to properly introduce herself. She extended her hand 

“Loki, right? I’m Y/N, I don’t believe we’ve properly met yet.”

Loki was slightly shocked at the extended hand but shook it anyway. 

“Y/N nice to properly meet you. I must say you have a beautiful voice. Why did you stop singing?”

Y/N shrugged “It’s not that good and most people seem annoyed when I sing, so I tend to keep to myself.”

Loki was shocked to say the least. “Petty mortals who don’t have any talent of their own will always belittle someone with extraordinary talent and beauty because they are jealous.”

Y/N blushed, “I’m not that beautiful Loki and you’ve just met me how do you know I’m not merely a “petty mortal” as well?”

Loki smiled, “I tend to be able to read people darling, It’s a gift and a curse. You are special, I can tell I’m just not sure why besides your obvious humility. Also my big brother may be an oaf but if he says someone is “strange” according to mortal standards and even to himself. Call me crazy but I tend to pay attention, not to mention be quite curious.”

Y/N looked slightly confused, “Thor said I was strange? This coming from the God of Thunder. What idea’s you must have had about me and how I would look and behave.”

Loki chuckled lightly, “No more than the ideas you’ve had about me after New York I’m sure.”

Y/N looked at him, “The others told me you tried to tell them it was mind control but they don’t believe you. However I like to form my own opinions of others AFTER I’ve met them. Which is exactly what I told them.”

Loki tried to control the shocked look on his face. “No wonder my brother called you strange. No offense of course, it’s just most mortals hear the words Loki and New York and run for cover.”

Y/N smiled for the first time, “Or slap like you like Jane did.”

Loki rubbed his cheek with that memory, “Yes, let me tell you that little lady can slap very hard.”

Y/N laughed, “So I’ve heard. Anyway you’ve been here for a while, any good books to read or should I look elsewhere?”

Loki smiled, “Depends on what kind of book you’re looking for. If you don’t mind me asking what exactly are your powers or skills you bring to the team?”

Y/N looked down at the floor, “It’s nothing special really. I have a little ice magic and I’m also an empath.”

Loki looks genuinely shocked, “Nothing special?? Y/N do you realize how few beings mortal or otherwise possess ice magic? While also being an empath?”

Y/N looked up at Loki, “I’m guessing not many?”

Loki looked at her in wonder, “Not many indeed dear mortal. I have magic and am Jotun yet I cannot control ice.”

Y/N shrugged, “I’ve always been told I’m strange and unusual.”

Loki looked around to make sure they were alone. His illusion shimmered away as he spoke, “I, myself, am rather strange and unusual.” 

When his illusion faded he was standing in his true Jotun form. Beautiful blue skin with intricate lines along his skin and captivating red eyes. Loki’s gaze went downward to the floor.

Y/N walked closer to him and raised his head looking him directly in his eyes as she spoke. “You have the most beautiful skin and wonderful eyes I have ever seen Loki. Never feel ashamed of being different, it makes you who you are.”

Loki reached out to touch her face. “I should say the same to you dear mortal. You have the voice of a Goddess and the beauty to match, both inside and out. From the first time you walked in the meeting room singing I was captivated by you.”

Y/N could tell he was sincere in his statement. Smiling she leaned closer and brushed her lips against his still blue lips. Neither of them noticed Tony walk to the Library until after they broke the kiss staring into each others eyes.

Tony was taken back for a moment by Loki’s Jotun form. Then he cleared his throat to get their attention and let them know he was there. “About time I found you two it’s time for supper we ordered pizza.”

Y/N threw a harmless ice dagger that missed Tony entirely but he got the hint.

Tony huffed, “Alright Elsa I’ll leave you and the Smurf alone, but I can’t guarantee there will be any Pizza left. You know super soldiers and God’s can pack food away.” Having made his comment he left.

Loki smiled at Y/N and reluctantly let go off her chin while putting his illusion back in place. “I guess we best join them before Stark lets them eat everything.”

Y/N smiled, “I do quite like pizza.”

The two of them walked hand in hand down the hall and joined the others in the dining room.


End file.
